fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Hundred Empire
The Hundred Empire is an alternate universe version of the Slush Invaders who have, rather than just a small group of brainwashed servants, an empire comprised of three galaxies. They are the main opposing force of the Hyper Tech project in Avenging Those Who Could Not. History The Hundred Empire was formed when The Emperor of Hunder began using his planet's bountiful resources to invade and conquer several planets. On the 100th planet he conquered, the emperor decided to name his empire the Hundred Empire in honor of that 100th planet, Vwxyon. After conquering his galaxy, as well as two more neighboring his, the emperor decided to extend his empire far beyond and began searching for farther planets to claim. This was when he found Earth and issued a campaign to conquer the planet. The origins of this war came from when Fugo, known then as Rego, was drafted into the Hundred Empire military. To reduce the chances of letting his son be killed, Brave Blue attempted to stage Rego as an incompetent soldier. His ploy was a failure that resulted in Rego being launched into space with amnesia. Fortunately, he was found by Earth colony scouters, but Brave Blue did not pursue Rego at the time, instead opting to get on the emperor's good side by offering Earth as the empire's next target. The Hundred Empire had Earth outnumbered, but Earth's defending force, the Hyper Tech project, was determined and highly skilled. In an attempt to end the war, the emperor offered a peace negotiation to the United Earth Federation, which hid an assassination ploy. The emperor had almsot succeeded, but Hyper Tech's soldiers prevented him from carrying out the deed. In response, he retreated and called out not only every troop in the Hundred Empire military, but also his final weapon: the Scrap Iron Giant. Finally, all of the Hundred Empire's troops were wiped out, and the last of the empire was destroyed with the Scrap Iron Giant. List of Notable Members/Suits Emperor The Emperor of Hunder is synonymous to Big Blue and his will to convert the world under his power. His name has never been revealed to many, as he prefers to be called The Emperor of Hunder. The emperor is a warmongler, but he is also crafty, using politics as a disguise for aggressive actions if he must. He was ultimately killed with the Scrap Iron Giant in Hyper Tech's last stand. General "Brave Blue" General "Brave Blue" is one of Hundred Empire's best generals, and responsible for their endless winning streak against numerous planets. While he is tactile and cold, he has one weak spot: his son Rego. In fact, the entire war between the Hundred Empire and the Hyper Tech project originated from a costly mistake the general committed in trying to save his son from having to serve in the Hundred Empire's military. Brave Blue was killed with the Scrap Iron Giant in Hyper Tech's last stand. He, however, died with the comfort that Fugo has a better future for sure. General Skull General Skull was drafted from Vwxyon after his planet failed to keep Hundred Empire forces out. The only reason the empire spared him is because they found a use in his mental focus, tactile mind, and telekinetic powers. His suit, the HS-02 Skullion, is modified from a Servian to fit his mental abilities. Hidden within the Skullion are the Skull Fragments, the Skullion's ultimate weapon. The Skull Fragments were all each controllable by General Skull's mind and could be used in all sorts of ways, from being overwhelming firepower to defensive shields. General Skull was killed in battle when Genghis managed to outsmart him. Sergeant Carn Sergeant Carn is one of the newest sergeants in the Hundred Empire forces. While he has no hands due to injuries in past wars, his suit, the HS-05 Varia, exploits this by allowing him to replace his empty arm sockets with an weapon of his choosing. Later on, Carn was promoted to general and granted use of the HS-08 Yamikiryu, a suit that too had open arm sockets that could fire and control giant energy beams that formed in the shape of dragons. Carn's involvement with the Hundred Empire is a mystery, but rumor has it that he willingly gave up control of his planet to fight for the Hundred Empire. Carn was killed by Natalie. Killer Joker Killer Joker, also known as the Dark Cyan Suit and Hundred Empire's Harbringer of Death, carries Desert Eagles modified for space combat with special velocity bullets and laser knives attached to the top. The suit seems to have no neck area and its face resembles a shark paintjob recreated in metallic parts. The pilot, true to his nickname, is extremely brutal and sadistic with killing his targets. With the exception of the Steel Comets, no soldier who had ever encountered Killer Joker had managed to survive. He was killed in joint by Fugo, Natalie, and the Scrap Iron Giant. HUMAN Main article: Jinstick HUMAN, or Hundred's Ultimate Machine of Armed Neutralization, was one of the Hundred Empire's secret weapons. It was a dark teal humanoid suit with a black, dome-like head and red razor-sharp claws protruding from its hands. In battle, HUMAN used these claws to viciously tear targets apart. It also had powerful kicks and a back-installed missile launcher. The pilot is Jinstick, who was kidnapped and brainwashed to use the suit against Hyper Tech. No one knew, as its headpiece was too dark to see through from the outside. HUMAN was seemingly destroyed when Oscillo self-detonated himself on one of HUMAN's missiles, catching the two in a massive explosion. It, however, survived, and returned to fight against Hyper Tech during its last stand. Ultimately, Fugo destroyed the suit and rescued Jin from its influence. Scrap Iron Giant The Scrap Iron Giant was an otherworldly monstrosity that was offered to the Hundred Empire by Zeit. It was a partially metallic creature that grew by consuming anything and everything. It was eventaully used as the Hundred Empire's final weapon against Earth when it grew to the point of being able to consume Earth. Both it and the Hundred Empire came close to destroying Earth, but it was destroyed itself by the combined force of the Steel Comets. YZ Twins The YZ Twins, as the Hundred Empire code-names them, are a pair of special extermination squad suits designed for heavier combat situations. While they are more powerful than the Servian in every way, the YZ Twins are also much more costly to mass produce. HS-03 Yvette The Yvette is a yellow firearms suit designed to provide long range support for the Zorro. It comes equipped with miniguns as a standard weapon, as well as mini-missiles in both homing and non-homing forms. The armor of the Yvette is specially designed to withstand powerful explosions in the event that one of its explosives detonates too close. The only weakness the Yvette sustains is speed, as the weapons and armor it harbors hinder its agility. HS-04 Zorro The Zorro is a dark blue close-quarters combat suit for direct attacks. Its shoulders are detachable and conceal a wall of blades that the Zorro can swing at target to both stab and slice. The Zorro is much faster than the Yvette, but its weaker armor leaves something to be desired in terms of defense. HS-01 Servian The Servian is the Hundred Empire's most basic power suit. The suit is equipped with a laser rifle much like the MP-Lancer, but unlike the Lancer, the Servian's rifle has the firing speed of a minigun. In addition, the Servian is equipped with a telekinetic circuit that allows soldiers to communicate with each other immediately and discreetly. If close-quarters combat becomes a must, the Servian is even equipped with hidden spikes that can be willed to shoot out of the suit. HS-07 Skullion MP The HS-07 is a mass produced version of the HS-02 Skullion. The suit still possess the same telekinetic powers the Skullion had, but the only difference between the suits is the amount of Skull Fragments it uses. These fragments are reduced in number to accommodate for most pilots' inability to multitask like General Skull could. Disclaimer Notes from Scottick: These are all Slush Fighters I have made up and created. Apart from Scottick, none of them are based off any real-life people. Also, please do not edit this page without Scottick's permission. Category:Scottick's Works